1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to 3-dimensional (3D) printing and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for controlling printability of a 3D model.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the increasing popularity of 3D printers, either for home printing use or via a remote service, there is a greater availability of artistic 3D models for printing. The creators of 3D models showcase their creations on websites where prospective customers can view and purchase one or more 3D models. Use of the actual 3D model file to create a “What You See Is What You Get” (WYSIWYG) display on a website provides the prospective customers with a best viewing experience to preview the model. However, providing the actual 3D model file to enable the display also provides users the opportunity to download the file and print the 3D model without paying the creator.
Therefore, there is a need for a method and apparatus for controlling printability of a 3D model.